twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Keagan Persson
Keagan Persson is the son of Deborah Anderson and Zachery Persson, he is the great-grandson of Leanne Black who is the cousin of Jennie Black, he is the younger brother of Sergio Persson, he goes to the Forest Lake Academy along with his three best friends Albert Ortega, Johnathan Burke and Frank Beridze. He imprinted on his best's friend's cousin Autumn Matthew who he is very friendly with. Biography Early life Keagan Persson was born in Wanaka new Zealand to Deborah Anderson who moved to new Zealand before he was born his father Zachery Persson worked for Camp Mania who was the founder for it, he was in cabin 6 along with his older brother Sergio Persson and his friends Zor Wilkins, Franklin Morris and Ophelia Meyer. In 1995 his mother and father divorced, so he and his older brother then moved back to La Push when he was age 4 and his brother was age 6. They moved into Evergreen Valley Manor his mother got a job as a bank manager and has started dating Richard Maurer who works for Rising Star Entertainment. When his brother turned 15 he then went of from the family after he phased and they mother who is not aware it yet and then later joined the Snow Pack. He was at school along with his new friends Phillip McDaniel, Alcoh McDonald, Jared Morris IX, Angel Howell, Calvin Warner, Clay Ryan, Elliott Shields, Nicholas Takahashi and Solomon Alexander XIII. When he was at school Nicholas Takahashi stopped hanging around with him and is hanging around with Jared Cameron and Kareem Boutros. When he was 14 his older brother notice him going through his phase and helped him, when he phased he was asked which pack to be with Snow Pack or the Uley Pack, but later chose the Uley Pack and then told they mother when is was the right moment. New Moon In New Moon he is at River Fork Technical School along with his friends and his older brother who was later kicked and then went to La Push reservation and later joined Noel Snow Pack. When his best friend Nicholas Takahashi joined the Uley Pack he was not sure why he was hanging around with Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote and Embry Call. He is then hanging around Thomas Black who is Clay's Uncle along with Clay's auntie Sarah Black and Clay's cousin Chloette Black, Mariah Zena Black, Benjamin Black, Sharon Sue Black, Mike Oliver Black, Ravi Black and Leo. Before Eclipse and after New Moon Keagan goes through his phasing and is then later with the Uley Pack. Eclipse In Eclipse he is on the beach along with his two best friends Nicholas Takahashi and Solomon Alexander XIII who has joined now but are now whiting for the others to phase, he is then met by Jacob Black who is with Bella Swan and Norbert Lopes who is in the pack they are on they way over to the Benjamin Pack who have come to visit the Quileute tribe while they were attending the bon fire, He is sat near Nicholas Serrano and his imprint Rebecca Alexander. He is then with the Packs along with the Cullens to lean to fight the Newborn army that is coming they way and is gathering more members, he is then talking to Jared Morris IX, Phillip McDaniel and Clay Ryan who have now joined the Pack, he is telling them about the phasing and imprinting in which Jared Morris IX laid eyes on 8 year old Sarah Edwards who is the niece of Eileen Jaramillo when he along with his family visiting they New neighbors who are aware of they Four Children Phasing Kylan Jaramillo 18, Brycen Jaramillo 20 and Tiana Jaramillo 14 and their adoptive niece Sarah Edwards who's parents have died from a car accident when she was 3 years old at the time. Keagan is then joining the fight and is then killing Joyce Campbell who is a newborn and he is then saving Jeffrey Alexander and Gregory Thompson from Albert Johnson and Stesha Greenwood. He is then at the Black's house along with the Pack's Uley Pack, Snow Pack and Benjamin Pack. he then imprinted on Autumn Matthew. Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn he is on the beach along with they imprints and they New members Calvin Warner, Angel Howell, Alcoh McDonald, Elliott Shields, Dennis Rodriguez and Miranda Rodriguez. He is with Calvin and Dennis who are playing football along with Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Quinn Swan, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Jared Abbey, Abraham Romero, David Black and Warren Bates. He is then with Elliott Shields and Dennis Rodriguez as they are confronting Jacob and are told that Bella is pregnant with Edward's child and are then angry with the Cullen's and as then watching Jacob leave the Pack to protect Bella and the Cullen's. He and the others are then talking to Jacob, Seth, Leah, Timothy, Dominick Joseph and Lawerence Koenig. as they are trying to get them back they then hear, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, Matthieu Desjardins, Reese Micallef and Timothy Sanguino howls and found out they have been played by Jacob and have then run of to tell Sam. They are then at Billy's house letting him known that Jacob has left and his protecting the Cullen's and Bella, and billy saying that Jacob is still his son, they then hear from Sam that bella is dead and they are on they way to kill the Cullen's and the child. They are then outside the Cullen's place fighting them. Keagan is fighting jasper and is the attack by Dominick who is then fighting and is then nearly about to kill him when Jacob comes out and stops the fight and is then told by Edward that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee Cullen and are then leaving but Embry Call and Quil Ateara V the join them as they are about to leave. They are then in wolf form visiting the Cullen's to see that Bella is alive but now a Vampire and are then told by Esme that Irina from the Denali coven that she has told the Volturi that Renesmee is immortal child and will be on they way to kill the child and the cullens for creating it that could harm them and the humans. They are then at the confrontation along with the Cullens and the others while they Packs have grown the Uley Pack 19, Black Pack 19, Snow Pack 20 and Benjamin Pack 23. In Alice's vision he is attacking Lenny Becnel then he is then killing Wendy Bush and Louis Roberts who has killed his older brother Sergio Persson and Cousin Henry McQueen II. He is then later killed by Jane's brother Alec but the battle does not happy when Alice's vision has ended. Dark Moon Physical appearance Wolf Form He is a Golden brown he has red brindle paws, he has a white love heart like mark on the left side of his stomach he has a gray mask on his face and his fur is thick and soft as a brush he is medium size wolf and has orangey brown eyes he is a lot faster the Leah Clearwater and a lot Powerful then Michael Koller. Category:Males Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Black line Category:Uley pack